


Idiot

by elldotsee



Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: IDIOT, the study ofid·i·ot | \ ˈi-dē-ət  \: a foolish or stupid personAlternate definition: a term of endearment used by two men in a scruffy flat
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807645
Comments: 37
Kudos: 77
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock





	Idiot

“Because you’re an idiot”, Sherlock had said, when they’d only just met. When he’d summoned John from the other side of London just to send a text. Or at least that was the excuse. The reality was that he’d been fascinated with him, enthralled even, nearly as much as with the case, and he’d wanted  _ more. _ He’d backpedalled quickly when he saw the look on John’s face, but it wasn’t the expected response to having one’s intelligence insulted. Instead of being offended, John merely looked  _ amused. _

“Because you’re an idiot”, John had echoed later that night, and Sherlock didn’t think he was imagining the hint of fond affection that coloured the word and softened the sting, turned the impossibility of a friend into the probability of something  _ more _ . 

“Idiots, the pair of you.” Donovan, whenever Sherlock ran headlong into danger and John was hot on his heels. 

“Idiots.” Mycroft, at least once a week. 

“You bloody IDIOT!” John roared at Sherlock after he’d nearly got himself shot  _ again.  _

“God, we’ve been idiots.” said John on a particularly rainy Tuesday, five years after they met, five seconds after their first kiss. Or maybe it was Sherlock. Unimportant. More importantly, it was said after they finally pulled their idiotic heads from their idiotic arses and became who they were always meant to be. 


End file.
